Cry for Help
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: Songfic [TAIORA] Sora's lovelife is in ruins, and Tai wants to heal her wounds. If only she would cry for help...


(My third Digimon Songfic... This one's an angst filled Taiora. I don't own Digimon, and I don't own the song "Cry for Help." Toei owns the former, and Rick Astley owns the latter.)  
  
Tai looked at the crimson-haired beauty from a meter away. 'She's so beautiful and sweet. Why didn't I admit my feelings sooner? That Christmas... I was too late. What kills me most is that she thinks she's happy with Matt, but I know she's fooling herself... Can't she see how he treats her?' Sora's relationship with Matt was not a happy one, as Matt was almost never there for Sora, and constantly flirted with other girls. Yet she always to Tai she was fine... Tai just watched her, as she looked out at the city, with a sad, heartbroken look.  
  
[She's taken my time,  
  
Convinced me she's fine,  
  
But when she leaves, I'm not so sure.]  
  
Tai thought about how Sora only saw him as a friend, but was she hiding something? Was she waiting for him? But she seemed to be trapped with Matt, who wouldn't let her go.  
  
[It's always the same,  
  
She's playing her game,  
  
And when she goes I feel to blame.]  
  
Tai walked off, wondering why Sora wouldn't talk to him. She was always open with him before, but not anymore... Why wouldn't she talk to him and confide in him? He'd always be there for her. Didn't she know that?  
  
[Why won't she say she needs me?  
  
I know she's not as strong as she seems.  
  
Why don't I see her cry for help?  
  
Why don't I feel her cry for help?  
  
Why don't I hear... her cry... for help?]  
  
Tai walked down the streets of Odaiba. It was beginning to rain a little...  
  
[I wander around,  
  
The streets of this town,  
  
Trying to find sense of it all.  
  
The rain on my face,  
  
It covers the trace,  
  
Of all the tears I had to waste.  
  
Why must we hide emotions?  
  
Why must we never break down and cry?  
  
All that I need is to cry for help.  
  
Somebody please hear me cry for help.  
  
All I can do... is cry... for help.]  
  
Tai cried a bit... Not just for himself, but because he couldn't help Sora. How could he help Sora, when he couldn't even deal with own pain? He was glad that it was raining so nobody would see him cry.  
  
[No need to feel ashamed,  
  
Release the pain and Cryyyyyyyyy... for help...  
  
Cry for Help, I all I need.  
  
All I need is a cry for Help.  
  
Cry for help, is all I need.  
  
All I need is a cry for help.]  
  
A cry for help was all he needed, and it was what Sora needed to... They couldn't keep hiding it... But why was he hiding it? Why was she?  
  
Later that night he was up late watching TV... He heard a knock on the door, mor like a pounding. He opened up, and saw Sora, who looked like she had been crying for a long time, yet looked beautiful as always.  
  
[Why must we hide emotions?  
  
Why can't we ever break down and cry?  
  
All that I need is to cry for help...  
  
I will be there when you cry for help.  
  
Why don't I hear... her cry... for help?]  
  
"Sora? What's wrong?!" Tai asked.  
  
Sora started sobbing and flung herself upon Tai, hugging him to death. "Oh God... Tai... I can't take it anymore... It's clear that Matt doesn't love me... That creep!!" She choked out.  
  
"Sora... It's ok... You did the right thing, running away from a loveless relationship." Tai hugged her tightly.  
  
"I feel like such a fool... I made you unhappy too... I should've told you, but I was being too independent, and forgot you were my friend... I just couldn't stand it anymore. You must think I'm such a cry baby..."  
  
"No Sora... You just needed to cry for help... and you did just that, and I'm proud of you for it..." He leaned down and kissed Sora's trembling lips.  
  
[All that I need is to cry for help.  
  
Somebody please hear me cry for help.  
  
All I can do... is cry... for help...]  
  
Sora felt warm and safe with Tai. She then realized that a cry for help was the best thing she could have done... All she wanted to do was cry right now. It brought her too her true love. She kissed Tai back, still shedding tears...  
  
[All that I need is to cry for help.  
  
I will be there when you cry for help.  
  
Is it so wrong... to cry... for help?]  
  
(What do you think of this, hopefully, tear jerker? I thought that Rick Astley's "Cry for help" would fit this fic perfectly. Let me know what you think...) 


End file.
